thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
New Dictator, New Nation
Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Its such a beautiful day. Mobile pennies.jpg|A car runs over Fat Cat and he falls into a river. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Yay! Meanwhile Logo.png Finger Family.jpg|Since Fat Cat was hurt, I am the new leader. This country will be no more and I already pre-built a country that we are gonna settle. Meet-my-sister.jpg|Boss, can I be your vice Dictator. Not Pedobear.jpg|I thought I was gonna be the vice dictator? Finger Family.jpg|April, your my vice dictator. Not Pedobear.jpg|NO! *throws a tantrum* Meanwhile Logo.png 250px-Barney.jpg|Since Drewland is dead, we will relocate to where it all started, he Faggot House. Ao shay.jpg|Memories. Barney's New House.png Meanwhile Logo.png Finger Family.jpg|It's time to move. ABBERLOOP.jpg Barney Live Costume (1.0).png|We're almost there. Not Pedobear.jpg|he survived his injuries. Meet-my-sister.jpg|yay! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|NAY! DIE FINGER FAMILY DIE! JOEYLAND IS MINE! Finger Family.jpg|Shut up. *kicks Joey off the train, which Joey falls into the ocean, but survives. Ao shay.jpg|Joeyland is the new Drewland. 250px-Barney.jpg|i'm older than you stupid finger family. Finger Family.jpg|Get lost, we're selling the old homophobe land to you. What about your old house of fags? Oh wait, it's trash. 250px-Barney.jpg|I live there, idiots. Also, I plan to make it about David Bowie also and every member will live there. Finger Family.jpg|GET OUT! *kicks the BB out of the hyperloop* New_Land_Is_Awesome.jpg Finger Family.jpg|Here it is, New Alaganta. Meanwhile Logo.png Creepy_Mansion_He_Owns.png Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I'm cleaning out an attic. *looks at a box* What the fuck is this? Finger Family 2007.png|it's meeeeeeeeeeeee. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Are you homosexuals and the two women are in a drag? Finger Family 2007.png|believe it or not, yes. chef pee pee made us live in a box. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|i hate you chef pee pee! you're not even a real chef. a chef without f*cking legs! Old_Animated_Daddy_Finger.png|BRAINS! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Shut up Old Animated Daddy Finger.png|BRAINS! Astro junge's gun.jpg|Joey shoots a gun at the zombie. Old Animated Daddy Finger.png|OHMYGOD! *dies* ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|HELLO! Finger Family 2007.png|your fault! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|Shut up. Mickey Seacrest broke out of prison for being a homosexual. *leaves* Finger Family 2007.png|WE ARE THE BEST GANG IN THE WORLD! Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|?????????????? Finger Family 2007.png|NOW IF YOU EXCUSE US, WE'LL GET DRUNK AT A HIBATCHI WITH JOEY AND HIS FAGS. GOOD FUCKIN NIGHT! 5 min later.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg|PARTY! Finger Family 2007.png|SAKE MORE HAPPY!!! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Let's get drunk all night. Finger Family 2007.png|yeah. Theend.jpg RaptorRules.jpg|JK. THERE'S MORE. IMG 20160930 135723 kindlephoto-132037840.jpg|I killed Vinko. Finger Family 2007.png|let's arrest chef pee pee! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|NO! Astro junge's gun.jpg Wawa.jpg Finger Family 2007.png|Can we have a breakfast sandwich? ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|your sandwich will be made hot and ready Finger Family 2007.png|chef pee pee? wtf are you doing at Wawa. you're not supposed to be at Wawa. you're supposed to be at Big Ot's Finger Family 2007.png|This is a Wawa for LGBT people and straight people who aren't homophobes. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|i'm a chef. i locked the wawa chefs in the basements. Finger Family 2007.png|you homophobe chef who doesn't have legs named chef pee pee, get out! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|NO! Astro junge's gun.jpg Wawa_Chef.jpg|FUCK YOU PEE PEE. IM THE CHEF! Wawa Chef.jpg|Chef Pee Pee, you are kicked out. FOREVER! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|NOOOOOO! *gets kicked out* ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|i'm now going to be a chef at big ot's, where astro junge owns. Homophobicclown.jpg|*outside* IM GONNA KILL YA BITCHES! Wawa Chef.jpg|Its locked ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|i don't want to die. Homophobicclown.jpg|*kills pee pee* NOW WE'LL INVADE AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AND KILL THE TEACHERS Wawa Chef.jpg|burn in hell, chef pee pee! Finger Family 2007.png|*plays little boy you are going to hell by metalica* Old Animated Daddy Finger.png|BRAINS 250px-Bowie knife 1.jpg Homophobicclown.jpg|YAY. Finger Family 2007.png|burn in hell chef pee pee's dad! Wawa Finger Family2007house.png Finger Family 2007.png|Home at last. Meanwhile Logo.png ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|why is is hot in here? 320px-Satan.jpg|welcome to hell chef pee pee! Theend.jpg Wawa Finger Family2007house.png Raven.gif|HELLO OLD FINGER FAMILY, CAN I BE UR CHEF. Finger Family 2007.png|yes. Theend.jpg